Edward Kenway
|-|Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag= |-|Assassin's Creed Reflections= |-|Assassin's Creed Awakening= Summary Edward James Kenway (1693 – 1735) was a Welsh-born British privateer-turned-pirate and a member of the West Indies and British Brotherhoods of Assassins. Born to farmers, Edward sought to acquire riches and fame. He became a privateer for the Royal Navy early in his life and, once accepted, found himself stationed in the West Indies. However, a quick end to the War of the Spanish Succession and the promise of gold, glory, and fame eventually seduced him into a life of piracy. It was during this quest that Edward first encountered the Assassin and Templar orders, and became embroiled in their struggle. Over the next few years, Edward struggled with the internal conflict that arose from his desire for fame and riches—through finding the Observatory—and his duty to his friends. After losing nearly all of his closest friends, including his wife to smallpox, he realized the folly of his quest for glory. He then joined the Assassin Order, hunted down the Templars in the region and entrusted the Observatory to the Assassins. After a decade in the West Indies, Edward returned to Britain and received a pardon from Robert Walpole, shortly after killing the Templars responsible for burning down his family farm and refusing treatment to his wife. He soon acquired an estate in London and married Tessa Stephenson-Oakley, with whom he fathered a son named Haytham. He quickly joined the British Brotherhood of Assassins, rising up to the rank of Master Assassin, and eventually, leader. Continuing his work as an Assassin, Edward researched the First Civilization and kept the research in a journal, and later came into contact with a Shroud of Eden, hiding it at the Tower of London so that none would misuse its powers. In 1735, he was killed by mercenaries in the employ of Templar Grand Master Reginald Birch, in order to acquire the journal. Haytham would later father Ratonhnhaké:ton; through this line, Edward is an ancestor of William Miles, and his son, Desmond. In 2013, an Abstergo Entertainment research analyst was tasked with exploring Edward's genetic memories in order to gather footage for a planned video game, Pirates of Nightmares. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A physically, higher with most melee weapons, his personal swords, Hidden Blades and firearms, and even higher with the Shroud of Eden Name: Edward James Kenway, Captain Kenway Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 20~28 during the events of Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, 42 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Captain of the Jackdaw, Formerly a privateer, then a Pirate, unwittingly a Templar (Until he gets caught by El Tiburón), later a Master Assassin and eventually Leader of the British Brotherhood Powers and Abilities: |-|Edward=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Peak Human Conditioning (Can hold his breath underwater far longer than most peak-bodied people), Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Clairvoyance, Information Analysis, Retrocognition and Analytical Prediction (Via Eagle Vision, could perfectly recreate and revisit past events that had already happened, could look for objects of interest, differentiate between friend-to-foe, see a person's true intentions and revisit their memories, figure out weak spots, analyze extremely dangerous areas to better understand them, Eagle Vision users are even capable of fighting against characters who have high-level precognitive powers, like in the case when one makes use of the Apple's precognitive powers in battle, and can make accurate predictions of their own in the midst of combat or during investigations with proper concentration), Extremely talented ship captain, Technology Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Edward is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects), Regeneration (Mid-Low, can heal from gunshot wounds and being stabbed rather quickly. Healed from a shot to the stomach by Duncan Walpole. Also healed from being burned by the Observatory's energy beams, which can vaporize people at the slightest touch), Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes (Capable of knocking out enemies by striking their pressure points and can induce immense pain this way), Weapon Mastery (Sword, Blowpipe, Rope Dart, Guns, Throwing Knives, Dual Hidden Blades, Spears, Bow and Arrow, Smoke Bombs, ship weaponry, etc.), Highly skilled acrobat, well verse in the deadly arts of killing, highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, expert at parkour, at eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, skilled tactician, Poison, Sleep and Madness Manipulation (Type 1 via blowpipe), Smoke Manipulation (via Smoke Bombs), Stealth Mastery, Extreme Pain Tolerance, Indomitable Will, Magnetism Manipulation (With the Mayan Armor) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusion Creation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Pain Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis, Transmutation, Life Absorption (Naturally possesses these resistances due to being an Isu-Hybrid), Diseases (Had frequent encounters with diseases like tuberculosis and chicken-pox, diseases which claimed the lives of his father and first wife Caroline respectively), Poison Manipulation (Has resisted the effects of sleep darts, poison darts and beserk darts several times, first in his mission to guard the Sage's convoy early in the game, and then twice when he entered Long Island in Jamaica. Has also repeatedly resisted being stung by highly-toxic jellyfish for extended periods of time while underwater) and Extreme Heat (Being burned for extended periods of time does nothing to him) |-|With the Shroud of Eden= All previous abilities and resistances enhanced to greater levels Attack Potency: Small Building level+ physically (As he is a fully-fledged Isu-Hybrid, he should easily be this strong and should be stronger than the Minotaur. He can fight against and easily defeat those who can harm him and have comparable durability. He can casually snap grown men's necks, crush spines and effortlessly one-shot them by ramming them into walls and even send them flying several meters with a single kick. Can tear apart metal padlocks with a single punch or kick, and can force open locked chests with just a single kick. Can casually shove his pistols into skulls. Capable of easily and rapidly covering tall structures and can jump several meters into the air from one ledge to another with a single leap. In his early days, he effortlessly kicked a giant hole into a thick wooden door while carrying his wife Caroline, and Edward was immensely holding back. Equal to Adéwalé, and with his help, he easily tore apart the bilboes he was locked in. Can hold his own against bull sharks, overpower crocodiles and easily fodderize jaguars. Overpowered and killed Bartholomew Roberts, a Sage, with ridiculous ease), higher with most melee weapons, his personal swords, Hidden Blades and firearms (Killed El Tiburón by repeatedly shooting him. His guns are capable of easily penetrating multiple skulls in a single shot. His swords can easily break open metal locks and cut through metal), and even higher with the Shroud of Eden (The Shroud of Eden significantly enhances the user's base abilities to significantly higher levels) Speed: At least Supersonic+ (Shouldn't be much slower compared to most other Isu-Hybrids like Ezio, Altaïr, Adéwalé, his son Haytham or his grandson Connor. Capable of easily dodging gunshots from flintlocks and muskets at point-blank range in a similar fashion to Arno Dorian. Outran the mortar fire that shelled Ocracoke in 1718, and mortar fire in the game could hit over 500 meters within less than a second. Dodged shots from Charles Vane's pistols. Can also dodge oncoming cannonfire and mortar-fire from the Jackdaw at close range without issue. Equal to and fought on par with Bartholomew Roberts, who would be equals to another fellow sage, François-Thomas Germain, and wouldn't be much slower than the Isu. Has also consistently managed to warn his crew to brace for impact against oncoming volleys of cannonballs at point-blank range just as they exit the cannon barrel, having more than seconds to spare to stave off any further damage and right before the cannonballs hit his ship due to viewing them as slow, and can react to mortar-fire considerably faster than his own ship's mortars), higher with the Shroud of Eden Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily overpower fully mature American crocodiles, which weigh in at an average of 450-500 kg, in a wrestling match, and crocodiles have lifting strength several times greater than their body weight. Can hold back bull sharks and easily fodderize jaguars in a wrestling match. Easily wrestled with Roberts several times during their confrontations and always overpowered him. Can swing around massive battle-axes with ease and elegance. Easily capable of crushing spines and necks with grip strength alone, capable of tearing apart chains, metal locks and bilboes all by himself with his bare hands alone, which would require this much force at the very minimum for normal iron chains alone. Is unaffected by hurricane-force winds and can easily maintain near-perfect control of his ships while inside violent storms), higher with the Shroud of Eden Striking Strength: Small Building Class+ (He can fight against enemies who are of comparable durability and can harm him. Can also harm himself. Can fend off crocodiles and jaguars with his bare hands alone. Can stop charging jaguars dead in their tracks with just one arm. Can casually snap grown men's necks or crush them with a single stomp, crush grown men's spines with grip strength alone and easily one-shot enemies and send them flying several meters into the air at the same time depending upon the circumstances. Can tear apart metal padlocks with a single punch. Can casually break fortress gates open with a single kick and shatter wooden furniture and large wooden barrels with brute force alone, which is superior to destroying wooden doors. Can easily force open chests that have been rusted shut for centuries with a casual punch on the lid. Can beat up a bull shark so hard it panics and flees in terror, and bull sharks in the game can cause severe damage to his iron-plated hunting boats. Has fought against and defeated Bartholomew Roberts many times in unarmed combat. Can ram muskets into enemies so hard it effectively crushes them, and can even do this to armored enemies. Far, far superior to Ned Low, who tanked Edward's diving bell exploding in his face and was sent flying by said explosion due to not being able to run away fast enough to safety), higher with the Mayan Armor (Is essentially immune to any small projectiles that hit him) and even higher with the Shroud of Eden Durability: Small Building level+ (Fought off and killed Duncan Walpole, a former Master Assassin-turned-Templar, all while heavily injured from a blast that destroyed his previous ship. Brushed off being shot multiple times at point-blank range right in his vital points, has easily survived extremely high falls without fracturing his bones and has tanked massive explosions from cannonballs, exploding gunpowder storage caches and grenades that easily vaporized multiple gigantic barrels and destroyed massive stone beams, scaffoldings and huge portions of massive warships at the same time without any armor multiple times in a row, easily making him this durable at the very minimum. Also has no problems no-selling explosions on these levels. Regularly performs high dives into water from heights that would be fatal even for peak-level human beings. Traded blows with Bartholomew Roberts and overpowered him with ease several times. Took blows from El Tiburón multiple times. Can survive being shot by swivel cannon shots multiple times, which can easily blow up massive chunks of large, heavily-armored warships like men-of-war and the Jackdaw and can easily bypass the defenses of the Mayan Armor, an armor set made of Precursor materials. Can also go toe-to-toe against bull sharks and crocodiles. Can survive being burned for extended periods of time. Can easily tank jaguar bites, which can easily crush human skulls, and still not suffer from broken bones. Easily no-selled the defensive energy beams of the Observatory that can simultaneously vaporize upto three human beings at the slightest touch and reduce them to a bloody mist), higher with armor sets (The Mayan Armor, which is made of a Precursor metal that is considerably superior to harder-than-steel Precursor stone, is essentially immune to musket shots), and even higher with the Shroud of Eden Stamina: Incredibly high (Capable of single-handedly clearing a Spanish galleon and blitzing everyone on board. Defeated Charles Vane and captured a fishing schooner on his own after being stranded on a deserted island for four months. Can also continue fighting even when tortured to the point of starvation). Infinite with the Shroud of Eden Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with equipment, several meters with guns Standard Equipment: Dual sword sets (Notably a pair of these), dual Hidden Blades, 4 flintlock pistols, blowpipe, rope dart, smoke bombs, throwing knife, several armor sets, Shroud of Eden (temporarily) Intelligence: Gifted. According to Blackbeard he ranks amongst the most clever of all the pirates of the West Indies. An extremely talented sailor by his own merit, was also recognized as one of the greatest Assassin leaders the British Brotherhood had ever seen or known. Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations that would kill peak-level humans. Was initially only motivated by greed for money, forgetting completely about his family, until he witnessed the death of his loved ones. The Mayan Armor can't repel larger projectiles from the likes of swivel guns and cannons. Note: The Assassin's Creed: Awakening manga is a completely separate continuity in the Assassin's Creed franchise, and as such, should be considered non-canon to the games and the novels. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Ubisoft Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Sword Users Category:Knife Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Poison Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Playable Characters Category:Axe Users Category:Bow Users Category:Fathers Category:Pirates Category:Dual Wielders Category:Leaders Category:Technology Users Category:Rich Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Husbands Category:Regeneration Users Category:Hunters Category:Parents Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Reformed Characters Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Vigilantes Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Alcoholics Category:Blade Users Category:Hybrids Category:Retrocognition Users Category:Firearm users Category:Fire Users Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Married Characters Category:Captains Category:Teachers Category:Acrobatics Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Analytical Prediction Users